Time 2 Torture Favorite Pokemon Characters
by MayxDrew917
Summary: My 1st fan fic. This is my torture series! If you dare someone other than May and Drew, I will bring them out. Chp 5 is up and Chp 1 has been redone! NOTE! Plz! No dares! Just answers!
1. Let's Get This Story On the ROAD!

Me: Hey everybody! I'm MayxDrew917!

Rose: and I'm Rose!

Me and Rose: And welcome to "Time 2 Torture Favorite Pokemon Characters".

Audience: *Applause*

Me: Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

Rose: The rules?

Me: Oh oops! Ok then the rule is, make sure that your dare is rated at least Teen.

Rose: oh, and make sure they are for pokemon characters only.

Me: The Shippings I Support:

**Contestshipping**, MayxDrew (no duh!)

**Ikarishipping**, DawnxPaul

**Pokeshipping**, AshxMisty

SolidadxGary

So there u go! I'll bring those characters you dare in for their dare and more… And double and triple dares are allowed… See you!

Have fun daring!

I sadly don't own pokemon…

:(((((


	2. ONLY 1 REVIEW! WHAT?

Me: man!!!! Not enough reviews!!!!!

May: wat do u mean?!?!?!?

Me: I mean that I don't have enough dares for MY talk show!!!!! *pouts* (by the way I only have one at the moment)

Rose: UR talk show?!?!?! WTF!?!?!?!?!

Me: YES _**MY**_ TALK SHOW

Rose: I don't think soooooooooo!!!!!!

May: Hey!!!! Stop!!!! U guys r as bad as Drew and I!!!!!

Me: But first of all………….. We r both girls and we r soooooooooo not in 2 each other!!!!!!!!!!! If u know wat I mean. *grins evilly* MMMMMMWWWWAAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHH *coughs* man I have 2 stop doing that!!!!!

May and Drew: WAT?!?!?!?!?!

Me and Rose: *sweatdrops* uhhhhh………. Drew……… when did u get here?????

Drew: early enough to hear wat u just said. *crossing his arms*

Me: …………….

Rose: …………..

May: u guys should just call it even and just say that the TV show, or wat ever it is, is both of urs.

Me: I guess Ur right.

Rose: yeah.

Drew: …………. *dumbfronted that _May, I repeat May _actually made sense*

Me: well I give special thanks to CoRnY-SpHeAl or Spheal6278 for being my first ever person to review!!! And on my first ever fan fic!!!!! TY all the way!!!! Well got~2~go cu!!!!

Everyone: BYE!!!!! AND TY SPHEAL6278!!!!!


	3. Dare Crazy!

_Theme song_

Me: Hey everyone, I'm MayxDrew917, and welcome to MY torture series!

Rose: _clears throat_

Me: I mean…. OUR torture series!

May and Drew:_ amie sweatdrop_

Audience: (you) _applause_

May: umm………. Why are we here?

Me: You're on a torture series silly!

May: what's that?

Rose: that's when we take dares that are 4u and you do them! It's not that difficult!

Drew: but why are WE here!?

Me: well, the dares are for you! You tree headed dumbo!

Drew: WHAT!

Me: you heard me.

Drew: how did I get myself in to this mess!

Rose: that's easy, you were in the amie Pokemon!

Drew: I just had to ask!

Me: well, lets log on to and see what the first review is! Rose?

Rose: on it!

First review

By: Spheal6278

O... Here we go again!  
I LOVE this type of fics :P dun ask

First Dare: Contest-Shipping (like duh) anywho, Drew, make a 500 word report on why you love May. I'll loan you my Dialga if he disobeys you :P Its Dragon Claw and Earth Power packs one heck of a punch so go and have fun with it =D May, go pick a flower out of all types and give it to drew. Make sure drew knows what it represents. Yes Drew, that means you have to go do your research, whether the flower is a good sign or not.

Second Dare: Ikari-Shipping- Paul, explain to Dawn why you enjoy calling her troublesome, and don't you dare beat around the bush. That means straight to the point. I'll leave Dawn alone… for now.

That's it for now! Have fun with my Dialga!

~CoRnY-SpHeAl~

Me: well that's interesting!

Rose: you got that right!

May: what?

Me: you'll see. *grins evilly*

Rose: alright so, lets welcome, Paul and Dawn to the show everyone!

Dawn: hey everyone! It's nice to be here!

Paul: what the pika am I doing here!

Me: language, Paul, language. You are both here on a special TV show that is when I-mean _**we**_ get dares for you guys and girls to do! Savy?

Dawn: alright! This sounds fun!

Paul: *thinking* _as long as I'm with dawn I'm cool. _Whatever!

Rose: ok then first dare! Drew, you have to come with me to write a 500 word report ok?

Drew: yeah, ok. Sure. Whatever!

Rose: ok then! Let's go!

_Drew follows Rose to another room_

Drew: what do I have to write about?

Rose: ok, you have to write a 500 word report on……………………. why you LOVE May.

Drew: WHAT! I DON'T LOVE HER!

Rose: I didn't ask if you did, but I DID say you have to.

Drew: I'm not going to do it and YOU can't make me!

Rose: I thought so, Dialga, come on out!

Drew: WHAT THE PIKA!

Rose: Language! Now will you do it?

Drew: never in a million years.

Rose: wow, stubborn and brave, we'll see about that! DIALGA DRAGON CLAW NOW!

Drew: !

Rose: now?

Drew: _just manage to say_ NEVER!

Rose: ok, have it your way. DIALGA EARTH POWER!

Drew: !

Rose: how about now? Hm?

Drew: fine I'll do it!

Rose: that's what I like to hear!

_Back with Paul, Dawn, and I_

Me: well since Drew is busy, let's go ahead and do ikarishipping next. Ok, come here Dawn.

Dawn: Um, ok?

_Dawn walks over to me._

Me:_ (whispers) ask Paul why he always calls you troublesome, ok?_

Dawn: ok.

Me:_ ask him when I nod, ok?_

Dawn: alright.

Me: alrighty then. Paul, now I'm going to give you your directions. So come over here.

Paul: ok. What?

Me: _(whispers) Dawn is going to ask you a question and you are going to give her a straight answer. Ok?_

Paul: sure, whatever.

_I nod to Dawn._

Dawn: Um……… Paul?

Paul: what?

Dawn: Um…………. Why do you like to call me troublesome?

Paul: … Well…………

Dawn: Yes?

Paul: ummmm… I-I…….. `Cause you are.

Dawn: mm-Hm yeah.

Me: well sorry if you were expecting more, but I think that's all that I'm going to get from him, _(mutters) _stubborn, well then, now wha-

Rose: we're back!

Drew: yeah………

Rose: soooooo, what did we miss? Hm?

Me, Dawn: nothing!

Rose: mm-Hm

Me: well……………. Let's do the next dare!

May: which is?

Me: you'll see!

Rose: soooooo, May come here!

May: ok!

Me: _(whispers) ok. Now you have to……_

Rose: _pick a flower and give it to Drew. Ok?_

May: OK!

Me:_ shhhhhh!_

May: oh! Sorry!

Rose: _well?_

May:_ ummmm………… I think I'm going to pick a………… Lilley of the Valley!_

Rose: _ummmm that could work!_

_I clap my hands 2x and a gardener gives me a Lilley of the Valley._

Me: _you're on!_

_I hand May the Lilley of the Valley and Rose pushes May towards Drew._

May: wha-! Um……. Hi! Um......

Drew: yes?

May: here!

_May hands Drew the Lilley of the Valley_

Drew: ……………………

May: just keep the dang flower!

Drew: um…………… thanx?!

May: no prob!

Me: ok! Next dare!

Rose: let's see…

Second review

By: GrahmCracka

I dare May to dye Drew's hair orange! :D

Rose: I wonder how we're going to do thi-

Drew: _snores! (LOL)_

Me: well that answers ur question!

Rose: yeah… well… _sighs_

Me: so… May, you have to dye Drew's hair orange………. OMG! DREW'S GOING TO BECOME A RED HEAD LIKE MISTY AND ZOEY! Sorry.

May: s'ok and… THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!!!

Dawn: May, I don't want you to take all the blame so… count me in!

Rose: me to!!

Paul: I'd like to keep my name clean.

Rose: fine then, suite your self!

Dawn: ok, back to work. How 'bout we put Drew in front of a giant mirror so that way, when he wakes up, he'll see himself?

May: that's a great idea! Except… where are we going to find a giant mir-?

Me: right here!

May and Dawn: wha-!

Me and Rose: yeah, we know.

Random person #1: here's your wash-out orange hair dye.

Me: thanx so much. Here you go May!

May: thanx.

_May applies the dye with Dawn's help, Paul is watching us with disapproving looks and glee that he is not Drew right this moment, and now Drew's hair is orange!_

May: there!

Rose: ok, now it's time to wake _**The Drew**_ up from his slumber.

Me: ok then, May, u can do the honors.

May: thank you! _Clears throat and takes a deep breath. _**GOOD AFTRNOON MR. ROSE!!!**

_Drew falls out of his seat startled._

May, Rose, Dawn, and I: ROTFL

Drew: what in the worl-! AH! MY HAIR IS-IS-IS………… ORANGE!!!

May, Rose, Dawn, and I: ROTFL (Still, I mean, just picture it! Then it's really funny!)

Paul: _sweatdrop_

Me: (I recovered quickly) sorry Drew! It's just a dare!

Drew: just a dare!! I'm a red head!! What would you do if I dyed your hair red!

May: sorry Drew! And its red wash-out hair dye!

Drew: where is the shower!

May, Dawn, and I point to a door a little ways away.

Me: well with Drew busy in the shower lets move on to the next dare!

Rose: this is the one Riikani sent in!!! Remember her story it was awesome!

Me: yeah I do! Thanks a lot Riikani!

Third review

By: Riikani (no duh! Sorry, I'll go now!)

I dare May to tease Drew to no end, and make him confess.

I'd like to see that one pulled off *grins*

Me: you're going to enjoy this one May!! *grins*

May: I am?

Rose: oh yah!

May reads the dare.

May: yes I am! *grins evilly*

Me: so let's start now shall we?

Rose, May, and I all start thinking up a plan while Paul and Dawn just disappear.

Me: we all know what to do… where are Dawn and Paul?

Rose: who knows but yeah.

May: shh!! I don't think the showers running anymore.

Drew: yes! Green hair again! Finally!

May: Hey Drew! _All flirtations LOL_

Drew: umm… what happen to her?

Me: what? I don't see anything wrong with her.

Rose: yeah, what's your problem?

May: yeah Mr. Drew. (All dreamy)

Drew blushes madly and then remembers about the TV show/dare

Drew: what's the dare this time? Hm?

May: what dare?

Drew: um… (Blushing like crazy)

Me: well come on let-!

May: do you like me Drew?

Drew: um… I-I…… um… I… don't kn-know.

Me: well there's your answer! *starts laughing like crazy*

Drew: what?

May: that was just a dare Drew!

Drew: WHAT!

Rose: you heard the lady.

Drew: hardly.

May smacks Drew up-side the head.

May: DREW! THAT'S NOT NICE!

Drew: ow! I know.

May: then why-

Drew: let's just get a move on, shall we?

Me: yes we should!

Rose: this ones going to be fun!

Fourth review

By: Delcatty546

Lorry: ~hi hi hi hi hi! I hear u need reviews! I'll gladly do so for a nice person like you~  
Anyways, I have me dares ready! Can u have May battle drew with me Pokemon but drew has to use his?

Leaf- Sceptile lvl 100  
Flare- Ninetails lvl 98  
Mimi- Milotic lvl 97  
Rosy- Roserade lvl 96  
Catty- Delcatty lvl 99  
Flyana- Flygon lvl 100

okay, so what if their nicknames are weird but please? =D  
oh, and have uhm... ash misty Paul dawn may n drew play spin the bottle! =D n... seven minutes in heaven? Pretty pretty please? THANK YOU! ~

Lorry (high lorry)

Me: alrighty then lets give May the Pokemon and we will be on our way!

Rose: this is going to be fun!

Me: you got that right!

May: what?

Me: you have to bet Drew in a Pokemon battle using a Sceptile at lvl 100, Ninetails at lvl 98, Milotic at lvl 97, Roserade at lvl 96, Delcatty at lvl 99, and Flygon at lvl 100!!!

May: wha-?!

Drew: WHAT!!!!

Me: ok you're starting to freak me out because you keep saying 'WHAT' ok? So just can it.

Drew: ok? But why dose she get all of these cool Pokemon and I get nothing?

Me: because she is nicer and, wait you just gave a complement!

May and Rose: wha-

Drew: what are you talking about?

Me: you just said 'she gets all of these cool Pokemon and I get nothing?' remember, grass head?

Drew: dang it!

Me: well I was saying that you are mean and a jerk so you don't deserve any cool Pokemon.

Drew: ug…. Let's just get this over with.

May: ok… ummmm… Flare take the stage!

Drew: roselia come on out!

Rose: wow he is really brave!

Me: what?

Rose: nothing!

_**Ok… um I'm really bad at doing battle rounds and soooooo um yeah. Drew loses, and may wins bla bla blab la…… so anyway on with the story!!**_

May: yes I won!!!!

Drew: wow may you finally beat me. But the sad thing is you beat me with Pokemon that aren't even yours!

May pouts.

Me: well I just send back all the Pokemon soooooo now its time for part2 of the dare!

Roes: ok lets all welcome Paul and Dawn back to the show!

Dawn: hey it's good to be back!

Paul: humph

Me: anyway… you guys have to play spin the bottle!

Paul: oh great…

Dawn: this sounds fun!!!

Me: ok…. Anyways… here is the bottle and soooooo lets begin!

_**Ok, don't laugh, but I really don't know the concept of spin the bottle so well I could just say if there are shippings included then they are contest and ikarishipping ok? Oh and if you do know how to play spin the bottle then plz tell me in a review and I promise that if I get another review like that then I will use the rules you guys gave me. Savey? Ok then, on with the show!**_

Dawn: that was interesting!

May: you got that right!

Me and Rose: that was priceless! _Giggles with a camera in hand._

May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul: GIVE ME THE CAMERA!!!!!

Me: Ne-

Rose: -ver!

Me: run!

**Well what happen there was me and Rose was being chased by:**

**May with steam coming out of her ears**

**Drew with a vary upset Rosella at his side**

**Paul cursing**

**And a Dawn of the Devil**

**(That's what happens when you got 4 very upset trainers that are named; May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul. =D lol!)**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Me: Alright we give! *secretly taking out the tape a slipping it into my back pocket*

_May snatches the camera out of my hands and starts her search for the tape. _

May: Where's the tape?

Drew: are you sure there isn't a tape right there?

May: yeah, if you don't believe me, then go look for yourself!

Drew: whoa! Calm down May!

Me: oh so there was supposed to be a tape!

Drew: you didn't know that there was supposed to be a tape in this thing!

Me and Rose: NO! ……..We forgot.

Everyone dose Amie sweatdrop except rose and I

Me: alright, the next parts of the dare u guys are not going to like the sound of it but u will enjoy it at the end.

May: what's that supposed to mean?

Me: you'll see. Um, and Delcatty546, you weren't specific on what this part of the dare so, I'm just guessing that it will include all 4 of the characters. Ok? Well, let's get going with it!

Rose: ok, off to the room with the really small cloz!

Paul: I don't see why we need to go in there.

Me: well, you'll see soon enough!

_We all go into the room with the smallest cloz (aka: closet)_

Me: ok then! Let's go ahead and do ikarishipping first!

May: what's ikarishipping?

Rose: it's a paring in the Pokemon sires called ikarishipping, which is the Dawn and Paul paring!

May: oh!

Dawn and Paul: THE WHAT!!!!

Rose: I said it was your paring!!!!

Paul and Dawn: WTP (aka: WTH)

Me: you heard her! And the dare was seven minutes in heaven, so in you go!

_I pushed dawn and Paul in the cloz_

Me: oh and if you don't do anything then you must feel the wrath of palkia (sp?) and Dialga!

_In the cloz_

Paul: WTP!!!

Dawn: well do you want to face a palkia and a Dialga?

Paul: no guess not.

_They start to lean in until their lips touched and they did all that gross stuff and such until their 7 minutes were up._

_Dawn and Paul come out panting and blushing._

Me: obviously they did _something_.

Rose: no kidding!

May: now what?

Rose: contestshipping is what!

May: wha-?

_Me and rose push may and drew in the cloz and are told and do the same thing and come out the same way._

_We all leave the room and are awaiting the next dare. (Very boring! I know!!!)_

Me: looks like another review from delcatty546.

Rose: yeah guess so.

Fifth Review 

Delcatty546

Part 2

Ooh, sorry, got some more =D

1. Ask the girls to keep baking cookies n muffins and stuff n force feed the boys to see their reactions. U have to make them eat even if they're full =)  
2. Make drew dress up like a carrot! He's got the green hair to do it =)  
3. Hang drew upside down from the ceiling when he really needs to go the loo and let him try to get down. no Pokemon allowed =)

oh, n u're free 2 use any of my Pokemon for punishments =)

Me: this is going to be SO much fun!!!

Rose: oh yeah!!!

Me and Rose: so let's get started!!!!!

Me: I am soooooo sorry about the late update, it's just that school is getting in the way a lot!!!! I really have to focus on my school work if I want that new I-phone!!!!!!

Drew: wow, all this for a cell.

Me: IT'S NOT JUST A _CELL_, IT'S MY FIRST CELL AND IT'S AN I-PHONE THANK _YOU_ VARY MUCH!!!!

Drew: ok, ok, don't have to yell!

Me: soooooo not sorry, anyway let's get started!

Rose: ok, now welcome Dawn, Paul, Ash, and Misty!

Dawn: hey everyone!

Paul: humph

Ash: do we get cookies?

Misty hits Ash upside the head with her mallet.

Misty: oi, that's not polite! Anyways, hiya!

Rose: ok, there is a kitchen over there girls, you have to force feed the boys the muffins and cookies that you make-?

Me: -Savey?

May, Misty, and Dawn: alright!

Drew and Paul: oh no.

Ash: yay! Cookies and muffins!!!!!

Drew and Paul hit Ash upside the head.

Drew and Paul: shut it dimwit!

_With the girls_

_**Ok, lets just say that there was poke chow and metal and feathers and glitter and etc. etc. etc. so on with the story!**_

May: so since we are done its time to force feed the boys!

Dawn and Misty: oh yeah!

May and Dawn: let's go!!!!!

The girls walk over to the boys with there 'cookies' and 'muffins'.

May: well, here you go

May starts forcing the muffins and cookies in to the boy's (Drew's) mouths. And soon the others join in and when there were no more cookies and muffins, Drew and Paul were running to the bathroom while Ash just sat there like nothing happened.

Misty: what the pika Ash!

Me: language Misty!

Misty: yeah, yeah, whatever.

Me: ok, now for the next dare come with me Drew.

Drew: ok?

Drew follows me in to a dressing room.

Drew: why are we here?

Me: for the next dare you have to dress up as a carrot because of your green hair.

Drew: WHAT!

Me: oh for palkia's (sp?) sake just do it, but if you don't do it, you must feel the wrath of high level Pokemon!

Drew: ok, ok! I don't want to go through the same thing that had to go through with Rose.

Me: man!

Drew: what?

Me: I really wanted to hurt u with the high level Pokemon I just got!

Drew: WTP!!!

Me: language! Jezz! You guys have a very colorful language!!!! Anyway, you just get changed ok!

Drew: ok, what ever.

_**I walk out of the room leaving drew to change and we wait until he comes out**_

_**20min. l8ter**_

The door opens

May: final-!?

Everyone just stares at drew for like 1min. and then everyone, I mean EVERYONE (by everyone I mean including the studio crew also), starts laughing, and laughing, and laughing!

Drew: see yah!

Then drew slammed the door shut. Much too every ones disappointment.

Me: ok, ok! Shows over! Back to work!

The studio crew: aw!

Rose: as easy as you guys were hired, you all can be fired! Soooooo listen to the lady!

The entire studio crew shut their mouths and got right back to work.

Drew comes back out and……… steps in a trap.

Drew: WTP!!!!

Rose and I: LANGUAGE!!!!!!!

Drew: well what do you expect me to say?!?!

Rose and I shrug

Drew: now……… GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!

Me: ne-

Rose: -ver

Me: now give me those!

I use this thing and it works like a magnet and it sucked up all of Drew's Pokemon.

Drew: again, WTP!!!!

May: can I see those???

Me: sure!

May, being the nice girl that she is, starts playing with Drew's Pokemon to give them a break, until…

Drew: I HAVE TO USE THE BR!!!!!

Me: well then go! No need to scream!

Drew: a well, tell me how I'm supposed to do that when I'm sorta hanging upside down???

Me: me don't know! (A/N yes! I did that on propose!)

Drew: just get me down! How hard is that???

Me: very.

Drew is now struggling to get down.

I give a signal and… he falls on his head.

Drew: OWWW!

Me: come on Drew! Take it like a MAN!!!

Drew: would you like it if I just dangled you on the ceiling and then dropped you on your head?

Me: Me? No. But I'm a WOMAN! You are a MAN!

May: no he isn't!

Me: then what is he?

May: he's a GIRL! That's why he has problems and is a co-ordanator! Duh!

Me and Rose: Ohhhh! That makes soooooo much sense!

Drew: Hello? Standing right here!

Rose: no kidding!

Me: DON'T ANSWER THAT! Next dare!

Sixth Review (and last)

By: ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikfan

You want dares? I give some for you

1. Drew, make May so angry so she throw things on you  
2. May, take out one of yours pokémon and tell it to attack drew.  
3. Ash, kiss may in front of Drew.

Here you go! I will try to give you some more :D

(A/N: hey! I know it is different, but word was freaking out! LOLZ!)

Me: thanks a bunch ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikfan!

Rose: yes, thanks!

Me: now let's all get on with the first dare!

Rose: Hey! Come here Drew!

Drew: uhm, ok?

Drew comes over to use.

Rose: drew, you need to make May as mad as possible!

Drew: ok?

Drew: Hey May! Did you know, you are the least popular co-ordanator and worst?

May: Who said that so I can kill and rekill them?_ She was about to explode_

Drew: I did, just now.

May: oh now you're going to get it!!!! _She exploded_

May was now chasing Drew around with books, poke balls, etc., etc., etc.

Me: alright! I have a very strong feeling that grass- I MEAN DREW! Got the point!

May: don't, huff, you ever, huff, do that, huff, again. _Hands on knees, breathing heavily._

Drew: No, huff, problem. _Same way._

Me: May! Come here!

May: alright!

Me: send out Blazeikin (sp?)

May: Ok, Blazeikin! Take the stage!

Me: now order him to attack Drew!

May: No problamo! Blazeikin! Fire spin on Drew!

Drew: WHAT THE- HOT, HOT, HOT!!!

Well… Drew's butt was on fire.

Me, Rose, and May: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Blazeikin: blazeblazeblaze-BALZEIKIN!

Drew: NOT FUNNY! _He finally put out the fire._

Me: ok! Ok!

Rose: next dare?

Me: yes rose next dare!

Rose: I would like to welcome ash to the show everyone!

Ash: do I get a cookie for being here???

Me: you will get a cookie after you do this dare. Ok?

Ash: ok! What's the dare???

Me; you need to kiss May while Drew is looking.

Ash: OK! Anything for a cookie!

_Ash walks over to May and Drew, while they are talking._

Ash: hey May!

_May turns around to face him and Ash quickly made his move a kissed her head on. Drew on the other hand was jealously watching him. May quickly pulled away, and slapped Ash._

May: Jerk!

Ash: ow!

Drew: chuckle.

Me and Rose: taped and we are putting this on Face Book! And You Tube!

Me: well that's it!

Rose: that is the last of them?

Me: yeah, sigh.

May: aw man!

Drew: yeah what a pity… _mutters_ finally.

May: sarcasm is not allowed here right?

Me and Rose: Yeah _**grass head!**_

Drew: what ever!

Me: well, say bye to the readers!

May, Drew, and Rose: Bye readers!

Me: cya next time on 'Time 2 Torture Favorite Pokémon Characters'. Don't forget to post your dare's for the next chappy! And I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR MAY AND DREW WOULD HAVE THEIR OWN SEIRES AND CONTESTSHIPPING WOULD BE REAL!


	4. NEED MORE! Again

Me: Hey! This is NOT a dare chappy DX… Unfortunately, I only have 2 sets of dares… I CANT MAKE ANYTHING OUTTA THAT!

Rose: So plz, ask your friends, family, ANYONE! We need to get more dares! ASAP!

May: uhh, why are we here

Drew: head/hand

Me/Rose: WE ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!

May: oh yah! I remember now! ^.^

Me/Rose/Drew: ….

Me: why didn't I just have Drew and Paul as the main stars… so I wouldn't have to deal with this?

Rose: cause you love contestshipping.

Me: darn…

Drew: can we finish up here? I really don't want to be here right now.

Me: … fine…

Rose: well those of you, who want a new dare chappy, please, spread the word that we need more dares! We can't do it all by are lonesome.

Me: alrighty then, see you all! Say bye everyone!

Everyone: BYE! R&R!

* * *

….

I don't own pokemon

…

T_T


	5. What Happened?

Me: HI! This is me, MayxDrew917!  
Rose: And I'm Rose!  
Me and Rose: And welcome back to "Time to Torture Favorite Pokemon Characters"!  
Drew: *clears throat*  
Me: Oh and these people... *point's at May and Drew*  
Drew: Thanks...  
Me: No problem! ;)  
Drew: *sweat drop*  
May: HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOWWWWWW!  
Rose: Yeah, hi. Anyways, let's start with the first set.  
Me: Yes, let's.

ByakuyaRukiaKuchikifan  
hi! This was so funny so I will give you some more dare  
1. Drew MUST kiss may if he doesn't you use palkia to attack him.  
2. Dawn dye Paul's hair to pink while he is sleeping XD  
make May jealous by flirting with dawn.  
4. May, confess to drew you love him!  
Hope you will update soon :D

Me: Thank you for your dare(s)! And thanks for sticking with us! I know we were going through a slow-ish typing period and now I'm actually updating for y'all! :D  
Rose: Gratz, MayxDrew917, you have officially made everyone bored... *points at half-asleep crowd*  
Me: ahhhh... WAKE UP!  
Crowd: We're up! We're UP!  
Me: Well then, enough of that... Drew come here!  
Drew: O...K...  
Me: *whispers* you have to kiss May.  
Drew: WHAT!  
Me: shhhh! If you don't then you must face the wrath of the almighty Palkia! *in evil voice*  
Drew: *remembers last time* uhhh okokokokok I'll do it!  
Me: Dang...  
Rose: What?  
Me: I really wanted to fry his butt...  
Rose: Ohh...  
Me: Well, go on then Drew-y!  
Drew: PLEASE don't call me that!  
Me: Why not?  
Drew: cause you remind me of... THEM!  
Rose: Them?  
Drew: *shudders* My cyco fangirls...  
Me and Rose: *Shudders*  
Rose: Now go!  
Drew: Fine... *walks up to May* I apologize in advance...  
May: Drew, what are you- *this is where I start laughing my a- cause it finally happened, and then start jumping for joy knowing that I caused it*  
Me and Rose: HE ACCTUALLY DID IT! DREW REALLY KISSED MAY! CONTESTSHIPPING FOR EVER! XD  
May and Drew: *blush/sweatdrop*  
Me: Well now I would like to introduce Dawn and Paul!  
Crowd: *applause*  
Dawn: Hello everyone! It's sooooo nice to be here! ;)  
Paul: Hmmph...  
Rose: come 'ere Dawn!  
Dawn: KK!  
Me: *whispers* alright so Dawn, you must dye Paul's hair pink while he's sleeping.  
Dawn: ALRIGHT!  
Me and Rose: shhhh!  
Dawn: Sorry!  
Me: s'ok. Now here! This is my brother's Drowzee, tell it to use yawn on the purple haired freak!  
Dawn: OK! Drowzee! Spotlight!  
Drowzee: Drowzee!  
Dawn: Now Drowzee, use yawn on the purple haired freak!  
Paul: WHAT THE #^$&  
Drowzee: DROW-ZEE!  
Paul: *on the floor sleeping*  
Dawn: well that was easy...  
Drew: what are you guys doing?  
May: yeah!  
Rose, Me, and Dawn: Dying Paul's hair pink! Duh!  
May: Ohhh! That makes sense!  
Drew: uhhh yeah you do that *remembers last time*  
Random Guy #5678: Here you go Miss Dawn. Your wash-out Pink hair dye.  
Dawn: Thank you!  
Rose: now to get to work!  
***however long it takes to dye Paul's hair pink***  
Paul: *starts waking up* What... happened?  
Dawn: ohhhh, nothng!  
Paul: Troublesome... what did you do?  
Me, Rose, May, Dawn, and Drew: !  
Paul: WHAT DID YOU DO!  
Dawn: okok! *haha* we *haha* dyed your *haha* hair *hahahahaha* pink *hahaha*!  
Paul: YOU DID WHAT!  
Me: The *haha* Bathroom's *haha* Over there *hahaha*!  
Paul: *runs to the bathroom*  
Rose: Alrighty then! Now for the next one! DRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!  
Drew: *mutters* oh god... Yes?  
Me: you have to... get outta here May! This is for Drew!  
May: okok!  
Rose: Now, you have to make May jealous by-  
Me: -flirting with Dawn. K?  
Drew: Why would that make her jealous?  
Me: No time to explain! Just try to get done before pinky comes back out! Or you will be in a load of trouble...  
Drew: *walks over to Dawn* Hey! I'm May's best Rival, Drew.  
Dawn: Heya! I'm Dawn!  
Drew: I just wanted to say... *looks to make sure May's in hearing distance, not realizing Paul just walked out of the bathroom* Your.. Eyes are like the ocean... and I'm lost at sea...  
Paul: Your what?  
Drew: oh crap...  
Rose: he's in for it...  
Me: yup...  
May: come again?  
Dawn: ...  
Drew: uhhhh...  
Paul and May: you are so DEAD!  
Drew: AHHHHH!  
***30 min. and a trip to the hospital later...***  
Me: well that was interesting...  
Rose: you can say that again...  
Me: well that was interesting...  
Rose: *sweatdrop*  
Drew: oww stop it May!  
May: I'm sorry Drew! I didn't know it was a dare!  
Drew: I heard you... THE FIRST TIME!  
May: *wide eyes w/ slight tears*  
Drew: May... I'm Sorry...  
May: It's ok... I just thought you...  
Drew: I what?  
May: I thought you knew how I felt...  
Drew: which is...?  
May: *wispers* I love you...  
Me: well... that takes care of the last one...  
Rose: yup...  
Drew: ... What, I didn't here you?  
Everyone besides May and Drew: *palm/face*  
May: *sweatdrop* nothing... it doesn't madder...  
Drew: ... ok!  
Me: well let's move on to the next set...

FantasyBeast14  
(1st set)  
Get i gotta dare for ya,  
dawn make out with drew!  
has to get in a fist fight with drew  
gets to kick ash where it hurts ( i think u know wat i mean )  
has to kiss Paul in front of dawn  
has to go five hours without talking  
has to dress like a cheerleader and do a cheer about may  
these r the best i can think of so i hope their good enough  
(2nd set)  
fine, i'll give you some more dares.  
1. Let May shave Drew's hair while he's sleeping.  
2. Paul HAS to tell Misty he thinks she's hot and suffer the wrath of Dawn/Misty when he does.  
3. Let's give the pokemon a chance, Pickachu has to go on a date with Buenery.

Me: Thank you for sending in TWO sets! That helped soooooo much!  
Rose: Yes, thank you! And they are some awesome dares at that! Haha!  
Me: Yeah this should be fun!  
Paul: Why are we still here?  
Me: Cause you both are needed for these dares, too!  
Dawn: Ohhhh...  
Me: Speak of the devil, Dawn! Come here so I can tell you your dare!  
Dawn: KK!  
Rose: Alright Dawn you have to make out with Drew!  
Dawn: WHAT THE HECK!  
Me: Think of it this way, you get to make the purple haired jerk jealous, and May... well she hopefully will get a boost of determination.  
Dawn: Hmmm... Didn't think of it that way... I'll do it in the favor of Paul!  
Rose: *cough* and May *cough*  
Dawn: And May!  
Me: OK! Now go.  
Dawn: Now?  
Me: Yes now! Now go!  
Dawn: okok! I'm going, I'm going!  
*Dawn walks up to Drew and is now in his face*  
Dawn: This is for Paul...This is for Paul...This is for Paul...This is for Paul...  
Drew: Dawn... what are you-  
***Dawn and Drew make out against Drew's will...***  
May: *Sulking*  
Paul: D: *thinking* He is so dead!  
*Dawn and Drew separate*  
Drew: *blushing* what the heck was that for?  
Paul: well grass head...  
Drew: *gulp*  
*Paul and Drew get in a fist fight*  
Me: Well that takes care of dare number two...  
Rose: yah think?  
Me: ... Big men 566 and 427! Separate them!  
Big men 566 and 427: Right away!  
*Two big men separate Drew and Paul*  
Paul: LET ME GO!  
Drew: YEAH!  
Paul: DON'T AGREE WITH ME!  
Drew: I DIDN'T KISS HER! SHE KISSED ME!  
Paul: OH SURE! AND ANYWAYS! YOU KISSED BACK!  
Drew: WHY WOULD YOU CARE?  
Paul: Well...  
Drew: You like her?  
Paul: ...  
Drew: Well that makes sense...  
Paul: *glares*  
Me: Well... you guys are allowed to go and now I would like to bring out Misty and Ash!  
Ash: Is there any ice cream?  
Misty: *hits Ash with the Misty mallet 1001* Oi! That's not respectful! Hi everyone!  
Ash: Owww...  
Me: ... Well now... May! Come here!  
May: Yes?  
Rose: You have to kick Ash-  
Me: - as hard as you can-  
Rose: -where it hurts-  
Me: -got it?  
May: Yup!  
Rose: Your fine with kicking Ash?  
May: Well... I got a lot of irritation stored up in me form the last incident...  
Me: Boy is Ash in for it...  
*May walks up to Ash*  
May: Hey Ash!  
Ash: Hey May! What cha been up-  
*May kicks Ash*  
May: Nothin much...  
*Ash is now rolling on the floor holding his you-know-what...*  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ash: !  
Misty: That'll show you!  
Ash: Mmme *ow* wh-wh-at? *owww*  
Misty: Not to be impolite!  
Ash: ...  
Me: Now for the next one! Misty! Over here!  
Misty: what's up?  
Rose: you have to kiss Paul in front of Dawn.  
Misty: Dawn'll kill me...  
Me: you're not worried about Ash or Paul?  
Misty: no... They don't scare me... and why would I have to worry about Ash?  
Rose: no reason...  
Misty: Well, I'm off!  
*Misty walks up to Paul and Dawn while they are "talking"*  
*Misty kisses Paul on the cheek*  
Paul: *outside* ... *inside* ^.^  
Dawn: :(  
Misty: heard you beat up Drew. Nice... Bye now!  
Me and Rose: o.0  
May and Drew: -_-  
Ash: x.x  
Everyone else: ...  
Me: Well... Now that that's settled...  
Rose: I think we can say this out loud...  
Me: yah. Ash! You have to go 5 hours without talking!  
Ash: What!  
Rose: starting...  
Ash Wai-  
Me: NOW!  
Ash: ...  
Everyone: hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Me: haha! Now I have something for Drew... So come here!  
Drew: I do not like this...  
Me: Ohhh, and it gets better!  
Drew: Great...  
*Drew and I go to the back room so I can give out directions*  
Me: OK. Drew, you have been dared to dress up as a cheerleader-  
Drew: What?  
Me: I'M NOT DONE! -make up a cheer on May-  
Drew: Again, WHAT!  
Me: AGAIN, I WASN'T FINISHED! -and you have to perform it for everybody.  
Drew: ...  
Me: What no comment?  
Drew: Oh... you're done?  
Me: yes...  
Drew: OK... WHAT!

Me: now, get to it! And 5, 6, 7, 8!

.::T2TFPC::.

Rose: well… while MayxDrew's busy with Drew, we'll go ahead and do the 2nd dare… Paul!

Paul: … What….

Rose: *whispers* you HAVE to tell Misty she's hot.

Paul: who's Misty?

Rose: the red head over there…

Paul: … despite the fact that I don't think she's hot?

Rose: yes!

Paul: … O…. K… *walks up to Misty* uhh…. Hi…

Misty: well hi! You have got to be the plum haired jerk I've heard a lot about from Ash!

Paul: *sweatdrop* uhhhh…. Yeah…. Ummm… don't take this personally, but I think you're hot… not really…

Rose: …

Dawn: you think she's what?

Misty: Not… Really…

Rose: uh oh…

Ash: 0.o

.::T2TFPC::.

Drew: Roses… sapphire…. I don't know?

Me: that's it… that's all you can think of when you think of May?

Drew: Red… that's about it…

Me: well this is going to be more complicated then I thought…

.::T2TFPC::.

Rose: well now that that was dealt with…

Misty: He still isn't forgiven!

Paul: like I care!

Misty: you should care!

Rose: oh brother…

.::T2TFPC::.

Me: well I think it's…. ok….

Drew: it sucks…

Me: yeah…. Hey I know! I can bring my friend PurpleTigeress in! She's a cheerleader!

PT: Hey! So… what's up?

Me: well….

.::T2TFPC::.

Rose: well now… let's get going…

Random guard 378: Everyone! Evacuate the building!

Rose: now what!

Random guard 378: We have a bomb threat, and it's going to go off in 20 sec.

Everyone: WHAT!

Random guard 378: Get moving!

Rose: what about MxD?

Random guard 378: She's waiting outside!

Rose: ok! Now everyone! Go!

.::T2TFPC::.

Me: well that sucks…

Rose: no kidding…

PT: what are you guys going to do now?

Me: no clue…

Rose: how about we…

*BOOM*

Everyone: x.x

Me: well that's just great…

PT: yah think?

Rose: *sigh* I guess we'll have to go home…

May: NO!

Drew: Now what/

May: I left my stuff in there!

Drew: well who's fault was that?

May: mine…

Drew: well there you go.

Ash: … *Points to watch*

Me: oh yeah… I'd say five hours are up…

Ash: Finally!

Misty: I'm surprised you went as far as you did…

Ash: it didn't go with out difficulty…

Dawn: I bet it did…

Paul: …

Me, Rose, PT: GUYS! WE ARE HAVING A PROBLEM HERE!

May: oh yah! The studio's gone…

Me, Rose, PT, YES! The studio's gone! What the heck are we supposed to do!

.::T2TFPC::.

What are they going to do?

Review your answer and I will chose one of them and make it happen!

I will finish the dares in the next chapter.

I just got a text form someone…

And guess what it said…

Yeah…

It said I didn't own pokemon…

And contestshipping will never happen….


End file.
